Apocalipsis
by Delta Elena
Summary: Que tan lejos estamos de lo que seria un apocalipsis, las peliculas son divertidas pero ¿en la realidad sobreviviriamos en dichas circunstancias y quedariamos cuerdos?. Tal vez no sea tan divertido como uno creeria, tal vez tendrias que matar al amor de tu vida antes de que te devore.
1. Prologo

**Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes, la historia y lo que se desarrolla en ella son ideas mías.**

**Espero les guste esta nueva historia, abarcando un poco zombies y visión apocalíptica espero les guste; quiero hacer algo diferente con este género y ver un excelente resultado.**

**Tratare de meter todo el gore y adulto que pueda, así que si no les gusta este género les recomiendo alguna otra variedad de mis historias.**

Prologo

¿Cómo crees que sea el fin del mundo? Muchos siempre imaginan pasajes de la biblia o al mismo hombre con esto, la naturaleza devolviéndole con dura bofetada o algún indicio de alguna película de ciencia ficción.

Creíamos que sería divertido como en las películas, que sería tan diferente y que podríamos controlarlo como en ellas pasa; los héroes siempre sobreviven o tienen la suerte para hacerlo.

La realidad es todo lo contrario, nada es lo que parece al final.

Aquella noche antes del fin del mundo fue tan hermosa, el cielo en todas partes se lleno de estrellas cientos de ellas cayendo.

Cuantos no pedimos algún deseo, de haberlo sabido hubiera pedido algo para este momento…que nada de esto hubiera pasado y que solo fuera una espantosa pesadilla.

Pase horas en mi ventana mirando las estrellas, era como si el cielo estuviera llorando a mares pero eran hermosas sus lagrimas ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas había visto caer; estaba embelesada por eso al día siguiente me levante demasiado tarde.

En estos momentos estoy en mi cuarto encerrada con mi hermana Hanabi, estoy sin control totalmente desquiciada no se si tengo entre mis dedos cabellos míos y de ella; lloro tan fuerte que se que me escucharan pero aun así no puedo controlarme.

La habitación está llena de un enorme charco de sangre, acabo de romper el cráneo de mi pequeña hermana y no sé si sea un maldito sueño o este alucinando.

Ella trato de morderme, ya lo hizo con papa y se lo comió yo creo que enloquecí y solo reaccione tome un bate de Nii-San; le di tan duro que ni yo me reconozco ahora.

Mi pequeña hermana esta sobre el piso intento levantarse varias veces aun cuando ya no respira, golpee su cabeza tan duro que una masa gris salió de ella; pero creo que esta vez ya no lo hará.

Estoy llorando e histérica, acabo de matar a mi pequeña hermana pero mi padre está golpeando la puerta; no entiendo que pasa el estaba muerto tenia mordeduras en todo el rostro y cuello; pero aun así sigue golpeando la puerta para entrar.

Creo que también tiene hambre y viene por mí…

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer es corto el prologo pero espero les haya gustado, quiero que sea una serie algo larga y explotar lo mejor que pueda este género.**

**Un comentario me hará saber si les gusto o no. **

**Lee otra historia y visita mi perfil alguna seguramente te gustara.**


	2. Estoy Viva

**Estoy Viva…**

Si tuviera que presentarme creo que solo diría una descripción de mi misma, en personalidad y en físico.

Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga una estudiante de preparatoria de tan solo quince años de edad, de personalidad tímida y calmada solo vista cuando sus altas notas aparecían y el resto preguntaba de quien se trataba; después volvía al olvido del mundo.

Pero estaba bien, después de todo no era alguien que quisiera destacar aun estaba en mi propia búsqueda; la de mi posición con el mundo el que hacer y a dónde dirigirme.

Era hermosa eso nadie podía negarlo aun si sonara algo presumida, poseía un cabello lacio y muy largo que me llegaba hasta media cintura el color de este era un negro azulado un color que pocas personas podían presumir; pero sin duda lo que más llamaba la atención de eran aquellos ojos blancos que solo mi familia poseía.

Tan solo una peculiaridad genética me decía, tan solo eso y nada más.

Esa mañana desperté bastante tarde, la noche anterior mi hermana menor Hanabi me riño con fuerza, es una lástima que esa haya sido nuestra ultima platica.

—Si sigues en la ventana se te saldrán los ojos, ¿qué tanto vez que no te has ido a dormir?—me dio un golpe en la cabeza recargándose en ella mirando en la misma dirección.

— ¡Hanabi! , mira están cayendo estrellas fugases son tantas que es difícil saber el número total—le señale hacia el firmamento, a pesar de que era muy noche se pudo apreciar bastante bien el bello espectáculo.

— ¿Estas intentando contarlas? si que eres rara hermanita…pero es cierto parece una lluvia de luces

—Verdad

—Qué curioso, no escuche en las noticias que fuera a ocurrir un evento de esta magnitud

—No todo se puede predecir

—Bueno, esta lindo pero recuerda que mañana hay escuela si no te duermes pronto no podrás levantarte…además recuerda que Neji hablara con la familia por su voz nerviosa debe ser algo importante.

Sonreí recargándome más en el marco de la ventana, era una soñadora una cualidad de mi propia personalidad algo que no me molestaba pensé en tantos deseos; pero después de meditarlo si se pidiera un deseo aun mayor, que fuera equiparable al número infinito de estrellas que caían bien valía la pena intentarlo.

—Quizás…mi deseo seria…

Pero en efecto aquella mañana no desperté a la hora que debía, el despertador sonó pero por reflejo lo apague; en mis pensamientos solo estaba "es solo un día; que podría pasar por llegar tarde un día."

Hanabi solo me aventó una almohada, ella salía muy temprano a correr todos los días y eso incluía los fines de semana; aquella mañana no fue la excepción pero nada parecía estar fuera de lo normal.

Cuando desperté me costó hacerlo, pero más que nada fue un grito entre mis sueños algo que paso casi inadvertido; estuve sentada por varios minutos sobre la cama mirando a la nada hasta que el ruido de una taza caer me hizo despertar un poco más.

Tan solo una pijama cómoda con la que podía pasear por la casa sin molestar a Papa era lo que llevaba puesto, también descalza así que baje lentamente cada escalón como temiendo volver a dormirme y resbalar; al llegar a la parte baja de la casa la escena fue en cámara lenta.

Papa estaba aun ahí, no sé porque no había salido más temprano pero me quede congelada por lo que mis ojos estaban observando; su cuello tenía varias heridas no cualquiera de la piel del cuello le faltaban pedazos de carne y la sangre salpicaba hacia todos lados donde él se moviera.

En su mano tenía un cuchillo con el que seguro estaba picando la fruta que desayunaba todos los días, pero ese cuchillo estaba siendo clavado incontables veces sobre alguien, el comedor era un charco de sangre que iba en aumento no podía apartar la vista del cuchillo.

Los gritos de mi padre por fin me sacaron de aquel trance y mi pie dio un vuelo en el aire buscando el siguiente escalón, caí de pie brincándome tres peldaños fue entonces cuando se giro su rostro.

La persona a la que mi padre apuñaba incontables veces era Hanabi, esta se giro en su boca tenía un gran pedazo del rostro de Papa, creo que se llevo un ojo con aquel movimiento claramente vi que su cuello estaba desgarrado incluso pude ver parte del hueso; no era posible algo así era científicamente imposible; pero el golpe me hizo reaccionar mi padre cayo por fin al piso desangrando en su totalidad mientras el cuchillo termino por abrirle la cara donde sus encías se dejaban ver.

Corrió hacia mí con mucha rapidez, su cuello le dio vuelta a su cuerpo sus extremidades se doblaron sin esperar a que su torso lo hiciera tan solo fue como ver un ser de goma doblándose; la diferencia es que pude escuchar el crujir de sus huesos cuando lo hizo.

Corrí hacia arriba aun cuando mis pies tropezaban con ellos mismos, por momentos sentí como me rozaba mi hermana no se a donde huía solo de regreso a mi habitación donde azote la puerta; pero Hanabi fue rápida y estaba ahí encerrada conmigo.

Pero fue tan rápida que se estrello con mi buro dando de golpe con el espejo, fue tan cruel que su cabeza lo traspasó me quede helada con todas esas heridas y la sangre perdida nadie podría estar vivo; pero Hanabi no paraba de moverse con cada movimiento el espejo roto le desgarraba parte de la piel que se adhería al marco.

Jamás los ojos blancos de la familia me dieron miedo o nada parecido, pero la mirada pérdida que tenía era de alguien que ya no estaba vivo; ¿por qué me negaba a comprenderlo? Todos las pruebas lo demostraban mi hermana estaba muerta, había matado a mi padre a mordidas en donde yo solo me quede de pie mirando sin hacer nada para después salir corriendo hacia mi habitación como niña regañada.

Retrocedí con temor ¿acaso sentía dolor? Su cuerpo se estaba zafando del espejo roto, aquella mirada en blanco que no tenia brillo de vida alguna era para mí; comencé a llorar sin poder parar me frotaba la cara tenía un leve dolor en el tobillo era claro que había despertado hace mucho y no era ninguna pesadilla.

Hanabi se libero destrozando el resto del mueble para entonces el lugar ya era una escena perfecta de alguna película de asesinato, pero no supe que fue lo que me motivo a moverme ¿Instinto quizás?

Pero fui rápida, Neji había dejado un bate hace días y solo le reñía por qué no se lo llevaba de vuelta a su habitación; ahora lo tenía en mis manos tomándolo con mucha fuerza en el aire.

—Gomen…Gomen….Hanabi—Golpee su cabeza tan fuerte como pude, no estaba pensando no había nada en mi cabeza en ese momento solo actué por reacción tan solo dirigí el bate hacia ella con todo lo que podía.

El primer golpe le abrió la frente y su cuello se doblo saliendo un chasquido que me hizo retroceder, se movió nuevamente con su cuerpo ya doblado en todas direcciones como un alambre enmarañado que no tenía ni fin ni inicio para regresar a su forma.

Di un segundo golpe este mucho más duro, fue tal que el bate de madera se partió a la mitad pero también la cabeza de mi pequeña hermana se abrió dejando salir todo su contenido.

Me quede recargada en la pared cayendo lentamente hasta quedar en cuclillas, ya no se movía mi pequeña Hanabi había dejado de moverse tan solo quedaba su cuerpo maltrecho sobre la alfombra del cuarto, sus restos se salían por su cabeza en definitiva ahora tenía su cadáver en mi habitación.

Así permanecí mucho tiempo tanto que no supe si ya pasaban más de cuatro de la tarde, estaba totalmente ida mis lagrimas habían dejado de salir; mi rostro estaba pegajoso tanto por la sangre de mi hermana como el de mis propias lagrimas que se habían secado.

La puerta seguía botando pero no parecía afectarme eso, supe que era mi padre el que intentaba entrar el también veía a verme; tenía hambre como lo tuvo mi hermana y sin duda ahí sola en cuanto entrara seria tal vez su cena.

Mi vista seguía ahí en mi hermana y el charco de sangre que se había formado, la alfombra había chupado gran parte del líquido rojo haciéndolo parecer algo viscoso; una mancha que no saldría con facilidad.

Ese tipo de pensamientos era lo que me mantenía cuerda, cosas tan triviales como el que me veía muy sucia y debía darme un baño o el que la mancha de la alfombra no se quitaría.

Fue hasta que sonó mi celular lo que me hizo reaccionar de golpe, el remitente era Neji no había pensado en nada mas desde aquella mañana solo cogí la tapa sin responder.

— ¡Hinata! ¿Eres tú? ¿Estás bien? ¡Responde!

—Yo…yo…mate a Hanabi

Se hizo un largo silencio pero supe que desde el otro lado el se cubría la boca, la voz de otras personas me llamo la atención ligeramente pero aun seguía en un ligero trance difícil de digerir.

—No te preocupes… ¿estás herida? ¿Hay alguien más en casa?

—Papa quiere entrar…creo que también tiene hambre

De nuevo el silencio en esta ocasión ya no escuche las voces más que minutos después varios gritos después del auricular; Neji me gritaba pero creo que me negaba a oírlo y de nuevo los golpes en la puerta de mi padre que abriría la puerta en cualquier momento.

—Hinata escúchame, todo esto está pasando en todos lados…siento no poder ir por ti…de verdad lo siento…pero en tres días encontrémonos en la tienda de autoservicio de la ciudad, hay rumores de que se están reuniendo ahí…Hina…estamos vivos…yo…yo…voy a ser padre….no puedo morir…tengo que protegerlos….por favor reúnete conmigo…en tres días….debo irme están llegando más de estos…seres…te esperare solo ten cuidado…por favor

El sonido de la llamada cortada y sus últimas palabras retumbaban mi mente—así que serás padre Niisan— sonreí, era irónico que sucediera justo en el fin del mundo un milagro de vida pero creo que eso me hizo despertar por completo alguien quería nacer no importando si era el fin del mundo.

Un pedazo de madera boto mientras la mano de Papa pasaba desgarrándose por la madera que se le incrustaba, me levante y busque algo entre mis cosas.

Encontré más cosas de Neji que siempre olvidaba cuando pasaba al cuarto—tendré que darte las gracias cuando te vea Niisan—agradecí que fuera el tipo de chico que le gustaban todo tipo de deportes, sobre todo los de contacto.

Una careta de hockey y el palo fue suficiente para mí, me la coloque para cubrir mi rostro jale el cerrojo alejándome lo más rápido que podía, por fortuna el brazo de Papa seguía atorado en la puerta al abrirse esta lo jalo pero su cara se doblo en sentido contrario a su cuerpo casi vomito por el desfiguro.

Pero esta vez gracias a que era de metal le di con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban, fue un golpe directo que le partió el cráneo a la mitad…esa mirada perdida llena de horror me paralizo por un momento pero el solo cayó al piso partiéndose el brazo así nada más.

Ahora si estaba sola por completo en la casa, me dirigí a la ventana por mi shock nunca me di cuenta de que afuera era un caos; había muchos heridos y muertos en lo que podía ver desde ahí, entonces me di cuenta de mi situación por lo tenía que ser fría si quería encontrarme con Neji.

Ya muy pronto seria de noche, salir así seria misión suicida lo primero seria atracar la puerta de entrada y nada de luces; nada que llamara la atención de nadie.

Me llevo mucho tiempo hacerlo con el mayor silencio posible, moví el resto de muebles si intentaban entrar al menos harían mucho ruido y me daría cuenta; tome una mochila y comencé a meter aquella comida que no se descompusiera cosas empaquetadas sobre todo agua.

Saque ropa de mi cuarto lo básico, si iba a salir de casa tendría que ser ágil e inteligente por fortuna agradecí a Papa que desde pequeños nos obligaba a actividades físicas; siempre fui mala en Karate pero creo que tendría que retomar lo básico el uso de la fuerza de tu enemigo en su contra.

Sobre todo porque los muertos estaban regresando y no eran nada débiles, tampoco era como en las películas donde ellos eran lentos y parecían ser tontos o simplemente no verte; mi hermana y padre me habían visto no sé si también fue mi aroma lo que les atrajo pero lo que si se es que ya no sienten dolor, solo hambre.

Pueden doblar su cuerpo como plastilina y correr en cuatro patas si es necesario, pueden romperse en miles de pedazos y aun así continuar acechándote; son más fuertes y rápidos. Esta era una película de terror que en verdad odiaba ser participe.

Cerré mi habitación atracándola desde afuera, no sabía si se levantarían en cuanto me durmiera era algo que no quería averiguar; me encerré en la habitación de Hanabi puse su mueble para que no entrara nadie y tome un baño ahí de nueva cuenta me puse a llorar al recordar todo.

El sueño me gano poco después no recuerdo si tuve algún sueño o no, pero estaba demasiado cansada si no tomaba un descanso no lograría llegar ni a media cuadra. El despertador me despertó y en esta ocasión me pared tan rápido como pude.

Tenía listo mi pequeño equipaje, había sacado un mapa de la red ahí solo había noticias de gente diciendo que eran ataques terroristas, muchos eran casos de histeria al final nadie tenía nada concreto.

Yo solo tenía un objetivo en ese momento, reunirme con mi Niisan el estaba protegiendo a su mujer y bebe yo quería ser participe en ello; abrí la ventana escabulléndome lentamente no había nada aun era temprano y la luz del sol apenas y se podía ver.

Trepe por el árbol hacia el techo de la casa, la vista era bastante detallada así que pude ver en donde había mas de ellos; mi plan era simple caminar entre techos y bardas con cuidado hasta llegar a la avenida principal de ahí podría ver que tan grave era esa parte.

Mi primer día para encontrarme con Neji daba inicio…después de todo estoy viva.

**Gracias por pasarse por aquí, espero haya sido de su agrado este fue un capitulo un poco más en cuestión psicológica con Hinata para dar avance más adelante con las peleas por supervivencia que se darán; el zombie que estoy realizando es uno que no es nada lento casi un contorsionista para moverse lo que los hace muy peligroso.**

**Siempre estoy abierta a ideas nuevas y sugerencias, como dije al iniciar esta historia quiero hacer algo un poco más fuerte de lo normal, mucho gore y violencia porque es un apocalipsis donde sale lo peor de la humanidad pero también quiero hacer algo con esperanza; para ello esta Hinata.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo: No Estoy Sola…**


	3. No Estoy Sola

**Derechos Reservados de los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto, historia sin fines de lucro tan solo para compartir con todos ustedes**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**No Estoy Sola…**

Mi habitación lucia tan brillante ese día, como siempre era el sitio donde Hanabi y Neji se sentaban a platicar de lo que nos pasaba durante el día; era casi como un ritual para todos.

Últimamente me había preguntado por qué Neji estaba practicando tantos deportes, pasaba con cada uno como del día a la noche; llegaba con su cara de enojado y arrojaba lo que trajera en la mano.

Lo último que recuerdo fue un bate de beisbol, el siendo tan vanidoso odiaba mucho el estarse arrastrando; prefería deportes de contacto que según el mostraban sus grandes cualidades.

Aunque sin duda lo que mejor se le daba era el karate, en tanto a Hanabi dejaba su ropa llevándose mis blusas o algún accesorio que nunca me regresaba; recuerdo que me enojaba mucho que ambos lo hicieran yo terminaba por patear sus cosas las cuales terminaban bajo la cama.

Que daría por que volvieran esos momentos, pero el dolor me dice que no he muerto

—No Hinata sigues viva, la que ha muerto he sido yo…tu me asesinaste—el rostro desfigurado de mi hermana me sonríe, la piel del lado derecho ha desaparecido por alguna mordida e incluso puedo ver parte de su lengua que se asoma entre dientes.

Abro los ojos con fuerza, el dolor de la espalda me hace reaccionar y sé que ha sido una pesadilla; me levanto con dificultad y miro alrededor.

La espalda me duele bastante, tengo algunos raspones entre codos y manos; hay tierra en mis ropas pero fuera de eso creo que estoy bastante bien; no veo que me falte alguna parte de mi cuerpo eso ya es bastante consolador.

Me sujeto la cabeza con fuerza, no por dolor solo por recordar cómo es que había llegado hasta el suelo; caminaba sobre el techo de una casa y lo hacía lentamente, después de todo no soy ningún tipo de equilibristas ni nada parecido. La luz del sol me sorprendió un poco, aquella mañana me pareció ser como una de tantas había un poco de neblina ya que hacia algo de frio; me subí el cierre de mi sudadera sentándome un momento a observar las calles.

No había nada que estuviera fuera de lo ordinario, era como si el día anterior solo fuera una pesadilla y aun no estuviera despierta; pero todo había sido tan real como el que el sol ahora estuviera saliendo. Los vi moverse a unos cuantos, mordí mis labios tratando de no gritar después de todo no quería llamar la atención de nadie si aun podía considerar que ellos eran "alguien".

Pero ellos me miraron, no supe cómo pero lo podían hacer y sentí terror puesto que se estaban acercando y se movían bastante bien; claro era dentro de lo que cabía algunos les faltaban restos considerables de lo que fue su propio cuerpo, piernas, brazos, rostro entre algunas partes faltantes.

Comencé a caminar un poco más rápido, tenía que quitarme de la mente que aquellas personas ya no estaban vivas; pero sobre todo tenía que recordar que no estaba en alguna bizarra película y no era la protagonista.

Porque "ellos" podían verme, podían casi sentir mi aroma eso lo tenía por seguro por la manera en que me habían encontrado; pero sobre todo algunos podían trepar o moverse igual que cuando estaban con vida.

Contuve un grito con mi mano, uno había logrado subir hasta el techo posiblemente porque él estaba dentro de aquella casa; los demás se arremolinaban tratando de alcanzarme pero por fortuna eran varios y entre ellos mismos se lo impedían.

Dio un gran brinco a la siguiente casa, nunca creí que podría hacer semejante salto de hecho ni siquiera lo pensé tan solo lo hice; por fortuna el que había logrado trepar al techo tampoco estaba pensado pero el simplemente no pudo brincar y solo cayó al suelo.

Fue un sonido ahogado de su cabeza rebotando contra el asfalto, no se volvió a mover así que supuse se había quebrado la cabeza al momento; pero no era momento de quedarme tranquila tenía que moverme antes de que mi suerte cambiara.

No pare hasta llegar hasta la calle principal, fue entonces que mi mente comprendió la magnitud de lo que pasaba; había largas filas de autos de los que seguramente muchos habían sido abandonados.

No había muchos de "Ellos" los que me seguían se habían perdido entre las casas que deje atrás, pero lo que ahora veía totalmente absorta y mi estomago revuelto no era nada con lo que había lidiado.

El olor que inundaba las calles aquí era más profundo, casi podría decir que la muerte era tan desagradable como una vieja cloaca recién abierta; la muerte jamás había sido tan desagradable y profundamente repulsiva. Me preguntaba que había hecho el hombre para terminar así, después de todo yo no tenía la maldad suficiente para imaginar que el hombre fuera tan oscuro para merecer ese tipo de castigo.

Trate de no respirar aquel hedor, mi enfoque tenía que ser la manera de moverme de aquel sitio; sobre los autos sería un suicidio total; ellos sin problema alguno me alcanzarían para ser el postre del día. Estaba en una casa que daba a la esquina con esa importante calle, pero no veía la manera de continuar salvo caminando y como los había visto eso no era nada recomendable.

Me senté un breve momento para analizar las posibilidades, tenía que pensarlo de la manera más rápida antes de que llegaran mas de "Ellos" si no estaría rodeada y sin ninguna salida; al final moriría de hambre y frio con la única posibilidad de saltar y ser devorada.

Aquella idea no me agrado para nada, suspire casi con deseos de llorar pero sabía que eso había quedado atrás; si no ayudan las lagrimas es mejor contenerlas lo suficiente, gire mi rostro hacia la calle que estaba pasando la fila de autos; era amplia y sin duda podría subir a través de ella ya estando de ese lado había muchas más casas las cuales eran altas y no se veía que hubieran sido profanadas por "Ellos".

Analice con más detenimiento esa posibilidad, con el pasar de los minutos me pareció la mejor opción; el único problema era como pasar rápidamente de mi punto hacia el otro lado de la calle; era bajar del techo, pasar la acera y cerca de cuatro autos, de ahí tenía que brincar la portezuela y subir hasta el techo de la siguiente cas.

Se escuchaba fácil, pero estaba el hecho de que no era un superhéroe que simplemente brincara a su antojo; no tenía ninguna cuerda ni era equilibrista; que tanto podía esquivarlos para poder moverme yo sola no podría hacerlo.

Volví a morder mi labio, no podía rendirme tan pronto pero no se me ocurría nada en ese momento; brinque del susto al escuchar que algo metálico caía haciendo un fuerte estruendo.

Temblé al imaginar que ellos estarían muy pronto rodeando la casa, vi a tres personas correr en sentido contrario; sentí felicidad ya que no parecían estar infectados. Me levante a punto de hacerles señas pero me quede con los brazos al aire al escuchar el sonido de un disparo.

Uno de ellos le disparaba a la pierna de uno, este caía sosteniéndose el muslo con un gran dolor; sus gritos se escucharon por toda la calle la sangre broto encharcando el pavimento, pero lo que no olvidare es aquella sonrisa que formo el chico con el arma; parecía disfrutar del sufrimiento ajeno.

—Muévete pronto estarán tras nosotros, hiciste mucho ruido—la mujer que estaba más adelante le gritaba, había sonido de reproche aunque no sabía si era porque había disparado, o quizás porque estaba atrasada.

—No te preocupes, estarán algo ocupados—hizo un segundo disparo dándole en el brazo derecho, yo brinque al unisonó de aquel ensordecedor sonido; en efecto muy pronto "Ellos" se estaban acercando, los gritos de dolor eran como un talador dentro de mi cabeza.

Sin pensarlo busque la manera de bajar lo más rápido posible, no podía dejar a esa persona morir así; pero antes de que me diera cuenta ya había sido alcanzado por uno; sus gritos de auxilio atrajeron a muchos más y solo pude observar cómo le arrancaban las entrañas en carne viva.

Estaba ya en el suelo y no podía aparta mi vista de aquella macabra escena, cerré los ojos y solo pude soltar un corto rezo por aquella persona; no era la manera en que quería seguir adelante pero "ellos" estaban entretenidos con él, corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia el otro lado había unos dos en mi camino pero después de lo que había vivido no dejaría que me detuvieran.

Tenía un bate de metal y solo lo empuje tirando al que estaba más cerca de mí, brinque sobre este lo más alto que podía y me colgué del gran portón; trepe con todas mis fuerzas casi podía sentir como el segundo rozaba mis zapatos y solo dio un fuerte puntapié, había pasado al otro lado ahora solo tenía que subir al techo no quería descubrir a alguno que estuviera ahí encerrado.

Con cuidado me dirigí a la parte de atrás, todo parecía desierto había dejado a dos de ellos tras el portón y los golpes eran fuertes mas no sabía si el resto pronto estaría uniéndoseles. Había como dos casas detrás de esta, y parecían tener bardas más altas que al frente así que no sabía si del otro lado había más de "Ellos".

Una escalera de metal fue lo que llamo mi atención, con ella podría subir al techo de manera rápida aunque al sujetarla me di cuenta de que era bastante pesada; me dolían las manos por el esfuerzo pero eso no me importaba en ese preciso instante, el portón se escuchaba algo hueco a lo que deduje que más se habían reunido siguiendo el ruido de los demás.

La coloque sobre la pared de la casa, ahora solo tenía que subir antes de que el portón cayera; pero no me había percatado de que dentro de la casa había uno extra.

Mi pie fue sujetado de pronto, me dolió bastante el tirón y solté un grito pero no me solté de la escalera; forcejeaba con la mujer que jalaba de mi tobillo; llegue a creer que en cualquier momento me lo arrancaría, no quería voltear sentía que me volvería loca si veía otro rostro desfigurado.

No fue así, aquella mujer de no más de treinta años tenía leves rasguños en el rostro, pensé que me había equivocado y estaba viva; su lado derecho estaba deshecho solo tenía un brazo el izquierdo que era el que me sujetaba al parecer solo se entretuvieron con algunas partes de ella.

Le dio un rodillazo al dejarme caer de golpe, cayo y aproveche para subir lo más rápido que mis pies podían moverse, al llegar al techo arrojaría la escalera así no tendría la sorpresa de que alguno supiera usarla; me quede helada cuando casi roce con mis dedos la parte superior de la azotea.

La escalera se movía cayendo hacia el lado izquierdo de la casa, la mujer en un intento por alcanzarme la movió como si se tratara de un trapo viejo; gire mi rostro ya que caía en picada hacia la barda trasera sabia que el golpe me mataría al instante si tenía suerte.

Solo reaccione por inercia y brinque antes de que golpeara la barda, recuerdo que rebote con alguna losa y no supe a que casa fui a dar; mi espalda recibió la mayor parte del daño sentí en un breve momento una fuerte punzada pero después todo se oscureció había perdido el conocimiento.

Ahora miraba todo alrededor mío, el dolor pasó a un segundo término y solo tenía en mente que debía moverme antes de que me saliera uno de "Ellos". El tobillo me dolió a tal grado de que solté un agudo gemido, parecía que se había hinchado di gracias de que no me lo hubieran arrancado pero en ese estado no podría llegar muy lejos.

Algo se partía, era el sonido de una pisada partiendo una hoja demasiado seca; cerré los ojos pidiendo que no fuera uno de ellos; alguien a pocos pasos de mi se detenía, le observe con miedo más que nada porque tenía un hacha con él.

Temblé cuando vi que la alzaba—ha llegado mi fin, y no es por uno de "Ellos" será por la mano de un niño psicópata—pensaba sin apartar la vista de el chico, cerré de golpe los ojos no era tan fuerte como para ver cómo me asesinaban.

Un sonido hueco pero no había dolor, me habían golpeado con aquella hacha tan rápido que no había sentido ningún dolor; pero algo había caído cerca de mi pie; era un hombre con el cuello destrozado por las mordidas; ahora en su cráneo el hueso se asomaba por el golpe del duro metal contra ella.

—Detente Kakashi—el sonido de otro niño me saco de mis pensamientos, un chico de su misma edad con los cabellos alborotados en color negro se ponía delante mío, tenía unos gruesos lentes que le cubrían los ojos en su totalidad; eran como los que se ponía de vez en cuando mi padre cuando trabajaba con alguna herramienta peligrosa.

—Estas bien Nee-San—una niña me sujeto del brazo, su sonrisa era cálida y sentí alivio por ello; su cabello era color marrón rojizo no mas allá de sus hombros; creo que se había hecho algunos raspones en su rostro ya que llevaba algunos curitas en el—¿Nee-San, te han mordido?

—No…—estaba bastante aturdida, lo único que me venía a la mente era que un grupo de niños de no más de once años me habían salvado la vida

—Kakashi ya oíste, ni se te ocurra hacerle daño—el niño de cabello oscuro seguía protegiéndome, el otro niño tenía un cabello color plata; era muy lindo pero en ese momento no estaba muy segura de eso. Solo alzo el hacha y la coloco sobre su hombro, rasco su nariz algo molesto no podía ver bien su rostro llevaba un cubre bocas, me preguntaba para que seria.

—Acaso iremos salvando a medio mundo

—Si tenemos suerte de que este vivo medio mundo—la chica dijo con tristeza, sostenía mis manos maltratadas y se fijo en mi tobillo—casi te atrapan Nee-San, tuviste suerte

—Bien, ustedes se encargaran de ella ahora debemos movernos los muertos vivientes ya destrozaron la cerca de atrás; no tardaran mucho en venir por nosotros

—Siempre tan amable, tenemos que proteger a las mujeres si no que tipo de hombres seriamos—dijo con firmeza hacia su compañero.

—Unos vivos Obito

—Prefiero morir a dejar que algo le pase a una chica—Tanto yo como la pequeña estábamos absortas con esa discusión, el niño de nombre Kakashi sin duda me hubiera dejado morir pero el otro chico con el nombre de Obito parecía tener fuertes principios.

—Nee-San ¿Puedes levantarte?—afirme de inmediato, me ardía el tobillo pero podría soportarlo—Mi nombre es Rin, el es Obito y el otro es Kakashi—los señalo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? Eres muy linda ¿Tienes novio? —El chico de cabellos plateados, golpeo muy fuerte en la cabeza de Obito, este solo se sobaba gritándole incoherencias.

—Deja de acosarla, desde cuando eres un pervertido

—Nee-San, ven con nosotros hay un grupo que se está juntando; creemos que pueden estar nuestras familias ahí—Rin solo los dejo pelear, me sonreía y creí en ella así que afirme también con una gran sonrisa.

No pudimos seguir platicando mas, "Ellos" habían traspasado parte de las otras casas; Kakashi golpeaba a los que se acercaban por el frente el nos abría el paso; Obito lo hacía del flanco derecho nosotras íbamos en medio avanzando lo más rápido que podíamos.

Tal vez el destino me había llevado hasta esos niños, los cuales sin duda lo seguirían siendo un día atrás pero ahora estaban sobreviviendo; supongo que también debieron haber despertado en su propio infierno.

Corremos para sobrevivir, peleamos para no enloquecer; pero al menos ahora No Estoy Sola…

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Gracias por haberse pasado por aquí, espero les haya gustado el capitulo ya ha salido y ha visto parte de lo que hay en el mundo; también más sobrevivientes y la verdad quise hacer algo diferente con el equipo de Kakashi, Rin y Obito, manejar a Kakashi en esa etapa de su vida cuando él era más serio.**

**Habrán otros sobrevivientes en el siguiente capítulo, como saben me gusta escuchar sus comentarios y consejos; hasta la siguiente ocasión.**

**¿Creen que merezco algún Review?**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo: No me Importa…**


	4. No me Importa

**Derechos Reservados de los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto, historia sin fines de lucro tan solo para compartir con todos ustedes.**

**Poniéndome al corriente con las continuaciones espero sean de su agrado, no soy una escritora profesional ni creo que lo que escriba sea de lo más decente pero lo hago porque me gusta; me seguiré disculpando por que a falta del preciado tiempo no he podido subir continuaciones como quisiera pero nunca abandonare una historia.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**No me importa…**

Kakashi, Rin y Obito un día antes del fin; 6:30 am

Kakashi Hatake un chico de no más de doce años, con un peculiar color plateado en su cabello y ojos oscuros que parecían siempre mirar a la nada; su personalidad seria y disciplinada le mantenía alejado de muchos de sus compañeros siempre reservado sin mostrar su propio interior a nadie.

Rin le veía recargado y alejado como siempre, ella su compañera y amiga de muchos años sabia cosas que otras personas desconocían y como tal le comprendía; sonreía mientras él se ruborizaba al sentirse descubierto una vez más por aquella chica de cabello y ojos marrones oscuros; esa chica de carácter tan amable y preocupado que siempre estaba para apoyar sin esperar nada a cambio.

Solo miro como Kakashi levantaba sus brazos sobre la cabeza fingiendo molestia, ella sabia el porqué pero solo provoco una sonrisa mayor; aquella sonrisa era algo con lo que él no podía discutir aun cuando ella no lo supiera.

—Dime una sola razón por la que debemos seguir esperándolo—esbozo girando el rostro hacia el lado opuesto de la calle

Es nuestro amigo Kakashi, y seguramente debe ser por una buena razón su retraso

Como siempre perdiéndose en los caminos de la vida

Rin sonrió recargándose en la pared, apretó su mochila con fuerza ella sabía muy bien que era muy temprano y a pesar de ello sus amigos estaban ahí sin preguntar razón alguna; al menos estaba uno el otro podría apostar que venía en camino aun con el mundo en contra.

Sonrió aun mas solo imaginando lo que su amigo ausente estaría haciendo por llegar, Kakashi la miro confundido pero en esas ocasiones odiaba no ser más comunicativo; en realidad tenia curiosidad por los pensamientos de Rin, pero jamás lo diría eso era algo seguro.

No muy lejos de donde ellos estaban en efecto su amigo corría con todas las fuerzas de su pequeño cuerpo, con sus negros cabellos alborotados a falta de pasarse un cepillo el solo seguía adelante sin preocuparse en esquivar los obstáculos.

Los gogles le cubrían en parte de sus cabellos fuera de lugar como del frio viento de aquella mañana, tiro más de un bote de basura en su trayecto; no esperaba encontrarse tan temprano a una tierna ancianita a la cual termino por ayudar con la limpieza de su acera.

Pero estaba contento con el regalo que esta le dio en agradecimiento, dentro de su mochila llevaba los dulces que con tanto cariño le fueron dados; y el pensamiento más fuerte que tenia era que los quería compartir con la amable Rin.

Aunque después su rostro mostro una gran mueca imaginar que Kakashi estaría ya con ella esperándolo, su mente hilaba un sinfín de historias en donde Kakashi intentara seducir a Rin; con estas ideas el solo aceleraba el paso para ir en auxilio de su amiga cuanto antes.

Tanto era su apuro que no se dio cuenta de la chica que corría hacia él, sintió un golpe siendo arrojado el había recibido el mayor daño; sin esperar ninguna respuesta solo se levanto pidiendo disculpas.

— ¡Gomen!—se inclino todo lo que pudo y por un segundo se quedo perplejo mirando a la chica, era un poco mayor a él seguramente de la secundaria; por la ropa estaría corriendo a esas horas por ejercicio pero sin duda eso no le importaba en lo absoluto si no la mirada que tenia; sus ojos blancos eran únicos y el cabello castaño amarrado en un chongo le pareció muy atractivo.

Pero todo eso solo fue por unos segundos, después de disculparse solo miro el reloj que marcaba las 6:30 sabía que estaba muy retrasado; tenía que ir a salvar a Rin cuanto antes.

La joven castaña le miro confundida, pero sonrió por la efusividad del chico no comprendía que estaba haciendo tan temprano pero lo único que pudo es olvidar el incidente y continuar con su ejercicio matutino; pensó que aquella anécdota sería algo que contar a su hermana mayor y primo.

El ruido de un basurero caer le hizo detenerse y fijarse en una persona que se tambaleaba, tenía sus ropas llenas de sangre seguramente del cuello de donde esta sujetaba su mano evitando la hemorragia.

Su cuerpo tembló por aquella escena, pero después de despertar al verlo caer de golpe esta corrió en su auxilio; intento levantarlo pero el peso era mayor y se quedo helada cuando el rostro se mostro por completo; la piel de color mas pálido que la suya mostrando las venas que parecían querer estallar.

Los ojos blancos eran más de un muerto, nada parecido al color plata que distinguía a su familia esa mirada la helo por completo y fue tan rápido todo que la mordida a su rostro pareció ser solo algo de lo que ella no era participe; dolía horriblemente pero su mente no estaba ahí sus lagrimas salieron lentamente su único pensamiento era para su hermana mayor.

—Hinata—

Después de eso sus gritos se escucharon por toda la calle, estaba siendo devorada por esa persona y algunas personas salieron en su auxilio, estaba el shock totalmente ida alejada en un rincón; un hombre mayor había separado y trataba de dialogar con el caníbal que le había arrancado parte del rostro.

Solo quería ir a casa solamente eso, se levanto tambaleándose y aun cuando algunos trataron de detenerla ella solo quería regresar a su hogar; detrás de ella varios gritos se escucharon nuevamente pero ella ya no parecía oírlos, estaba muriendo pero no lo sabía aun; solo caminaba desangrándose muy atrás había una carnicería humana.

Obito en su afán por llegar cuanto antes con sus compañeros no presto atención a los ruidos detrás de él sus pies tropezaron entre sí rodando varios metros hasta detenerse por el muro de una casa; adolorido entreabrió los ojos solo para toparse con la mirada marrón de Rin que le veía preocupada.

—Rin…—sonrió embelesado, el podría seguir así por siempre pero la voz de Kakashi le saco de su trance.

—Hasta que llegas, si no fuera por Rin ya te hubiera dejado hace mucho

—Como si me importara lo que pienses rarito

— ¿Rarito?

—Ya, por favor cálmense chicos…la verdad estoy muy feliz de que hayan venido aun por la hora

—Sabes que haríamos cualquier cosa por ti

—Deja de ser tan adulador

—Bueno quería mostrarles esto—Saco de su mochila un pequeño estuche que parecía ser una lonchera

— ¿Qué es eso Rin?

— ¿Acaso es un kit de primeros auxilios?

—Así es, mi mama me lo ha dado he pasado los cursos básicos y me han ascendido en el curso, hoy me darán mi reconociendo en el hospital

—En serio, que alegría muchas felicidades

—Si eres muy habilidosa con la medicina, de hecho más habilidosa que este torpe a mi lado

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Vamos es muy temprano para que estén discutiendo…chicos, me acompañaran al hospital

—Cuenta conmigo

—Ya estamos aquí, sería un desperdicio haberse levantado tan temprano

—No digas esas cosas rarito

Rin sostuvo con fuerza el kit que su madre le había dado, recordó con alegría la noche anterior en que la felicito por sus avances; llena de felicidad hablo cuanto antes con sus grandes amigos para citarlos muy temprano, deseaba que ellos estuvieran en ese momento tan importante para ella.

Les miro en su peculiar discusión, sin importar como se insultaran ella les veía como los mejores amigos ese día nada podría arruinar tal felicidad o eso creía.

El vibrar de su celular le saco de sus pensamientos deteniendo un momento la pelea de los chicos, ella reconoció el numero de inmediato; su madre estaba del otro lado por lo que su sonrisa se amplió llena de entusiasmo.

—Mama, ya voy en camino Kakashi y Obito… ¿mama?

Kakashi miro con seriedad a Rin que había cambiado su rostro tan repentinamente, sus ojos ahora mostraban un miedo terrible; Obito reacciono después pero también se mostro preocupado por ese cambio pensando que algo terrible había ocurrido.

Rin cayó de rodillas y Obito corrió rápidamente hacia ella evitando se lastimara, Kakashi tomo el celular escuchando el resto de la conversación; su rostro igual se torno confundido pero un ruido les hizo voltear hacia una persona que se acercaba lentamente.

— ¿Oye que paso? ¿Rin? Kakashi tu puedes explicarlo Kakashi

—Cierra la boca

Obito quiso contestarle pero algo en su tono le hizo ver que algo en verdad no estaba bien, los oscuros ojos de Kakashi no quitaban la vista de ese singular personaje que se tambaleaba y gemía con dolor.

—No sueltes a Rin…su madre está muerta…ha muerto…dijo que hay gente enferma…gente contagiada que ataca a la gente…gente que se vuelve agresiva y…y termina devorando a los sanos….a los que siguen vivos.

—No bromees con esos, no es gracioso—Obito hizo una mueca de disgusto, pensó que era una broma pero Rin estaba en Shock por completo; Kakashi miraba al sujeto que se acercaba poco a poco y supo que no era ninguna broma, pero no cabía en su cabeza que algo que pareciera a una película de ciencia ficción estuviera pasando.

—Dijo…no vengan al hospital…aquí ya no hay nadie vivo…cuiden de mi hija…yo estoy muriendo y es cosa de minutos para que termine como ellos…aun hay tiempo para ustedes

Obito lo miro con horror al escuchar aquellas palabras, pensó en decir algo pero tenía un fuerte nudo en su garganta y el sonido de gritos desde el celular se oía tan fuerte que no pudo más que creer que no era ninguna mentira.

El ruido de la persona caer duramente les hizo girar los rostros, un charco de sangre comenzó a salir de su cuerpo; sus corazones latían con fuerza algo les decía que debían moverse, salir de ahí cuanto antes.

Pero el miedo había tomado control de sus pequeños cuerpos, Kakashi pudo fijarse mejor que era un hombre de no más de treinta años, por su ropa era un trabajador de oficina por el traje que ahora estaba bañado en sangre; el cuello estaba desgarrado en su mayoría además de heridas en los brazos y piernas, pero el cuello era la herida de mayor profundidad y la causante de su muerte.

Los tres brincaron al ver como su cuello giraba después con fuerza, un crujir les provoco un terrible escalofrió; sabían que el sonido era ni más ni menos que el cuello roto por tal movimiento.

—Se mueve…—Rin balbuceo tratando de recapacitar, sentía que su cabeza explotaría por aquellas imágenes; Kakashi tomo su mano con fuerza jalándola.

— ¡Corran!—Su grito resonó por toda la calle, Obito se levanto con dificulta siguiéndolo por inercia, miro por un momento hacia atrás; el hombre había retorcido todos sus miembros y todos invertidos como un animal y el cuello hacia el frente comenzó a moverlos con rapidez hacia ellos.

Volteo de inmediato el rostro hacia el frente, aquello era más que grotesco y repugnante sintió el estomago revolverse; pero la imagen de Rin delante de él le hizo contenerse apresuro el paso y tomo su mano alineándose con Kakashi al cual miro directamente.

Sus miradas de ambos se hablaron sin necesidad de palabras, lo que harían seria proteger a Rin sin importar como; al llegar a la calle principal se quedaron atónitos al ver infinidad de coches estampados en todas direcciones.

Personas huyendo como podían de aquellos que ya no estaban con vida, las figuras desgarradas ya fuera por mordidas o heridas era repulsivo y atemorizante.

Rin apretó las manos de ambos haciéndolos volver en sí, Kakashi entonces volteo hacia atrás para comprobar que el hombre deformado aun los seguía; los jalo con fuerza observando como por la rapidez este se estrellaba contra un auto quedando atrapado entre una de las ventanillas.

Miraron con horror como a pesar de semejante golpe aun se movía, los vidrios rotos se enterraban entre su ya lastimado cuerpo, partes que se adherían a su estomago abriéndolo lentamente dejando salir parte de sus intestinos que resbalaban lentamente.

Obito esta vez no pudo más que regresar el poco desayuno que había ingerido hace no más de una hora; Rin cayo desmayada por tal impresión y Kakashi cargo rápidamente con ella, no espero a que Obito reaccionara lo sujeto con fuerza alejándolo del lugar.

El solo pensaba en ir muy lejos, pero en realidad no sabía a donde el lugar se estaba propagando demasiado; sin movilidad hizo que Obito cargara con Rin y el tomo un fierro de entre los escombros golpeando a cuanto se les acercara; su amigo le miraba aun perplejo solo siguiendo todo por inercia lo único que le mantenía cuerdo era tener a Rin y la idea de que la protegerían ambos.

Alzo ligeramente la vista en sentido contrario a la calle, había una gran muralla que recordaba de un viejo hombre que detestaba a los niños; siempre aislado evitando el contacto con la mayoría de la gente y fue cuando le llego una idea.

— ¡Kakashi! Allá—Señalo y su amigo recordó lo mismo, afirmo con la cabeza y se lanzo con fuerza para abrir el camino, Obito jamás lo había visto de ese modo era como si hubiera cambiado en solo unos minutos atrás; las piernas le temblaron pero alzo mas a Rin y le siguió.

Los tres estaban asustados, en solo unos minutos su mundo se había desplomado y supieron que estaban solos; Kakashi se había adaptado a esa situación con rapidez y el temblaba como niño desvalido, pero tendría que reponerse para que los tres sobrevivieran aun cuando aquella calle se había convertido en un matadero; los tres saldrían vivos a como diera lugar.

Con dificultad lograron pasar por aquella enorme barda, detrás de ella una pequeña casa en color blanco con un pequeño jardín; el silencio que ahí reinaba era sepulcral Kakashi al frente con el enorme fierro bañado en sangre entre las manos; Obito cargando a Rin a sus espaldas siguiéndole.

Lo siguiente que vio Obito le estremeció bastante, el viejo hombre gruñón que siempre espantaba a los niños estaba herido; una mordida en su mano era más que claro que de "ellos" la falta del dedo pulgar que estaría en las viseras de tantos no vivos.

Pero la reacción de Kakashi le lleno de temor, el hombre estaba enfermo y muriendo supo que se convertiría en otro de "ellos"; pero el ver como su amigo se encargaba de él le dejo inmóvil siendo testigo de la escena.

No comprendió el significado de aquella masacre contra aquel hombre, no comprendió que pasaba por la mente de Kakashi, no comprendía lo que pasaba afuera, no en realidad no comprendía nada en ese momento pero agradecía que Rin siguiera inconsciente; sabia que aquella escena la volvería loca por completo.

Rin despertó ya hasta pasada la tarde, creyendo que todo había sido un mal sueño pero las miradas de angustia de sus amigos le devolvió a la cruel realidad; para ese entonces ya se habían deshecho del cuerpo y limpiado la horrible escena. Aun cuando quisieron romper el frio silencio que les envolvía no sabían que decir, Kakashi reunió algunas cosas del lugar y escuchaban muy bajo el radio temerosos de ser escuchados.

Había noticias de gente reuniéndose en un lugar, gente que había logrado reunirse logrando salvarse; los tres decidieron que era una buena opción ya que no había ya nada más que perder.

Kakashi y Obito se turnaron aquella noche en vigilar, el miedo era mucho aun cuando ninguno lo dijera; cada uno afrontaba a su modo aquella situación.

Muy temprano los tres salieron, esperaban que aquella masacre se hubiera detenido; moverse rápidamente evitándolos; ya que no eran lentos, eran de tener cuidado aquello no era una película de terror cualquiera; era una masacre en vida y sin cortes comerciales.

Se dieron cuenta de Hinata en el techo, de las personas traicionando a otras por sobrevivir, de su caída y que sin duda habría quedado a su suerte; pero Obito no quería hacerlo él no quería sobrevivir a ese costo.

Kakashi se molesto mucho por la aptitud de su amigo pero incluso Rin lo apoyo y fueron en su auxilio, aquella discusión será solo una de las primeras que tendrían; no como las peleas que habían tenido hasta entonces, serian discusiones que determinarían si vivirían, morirían o dejarían morir a alguien por sobrevivir.

Obito entrecierra sus ojos mirándome un momento, seguimos huyendo pero creo que ha recordado algo doloroso, quizás sea lo vivido hasta ahora.

Es aquí donde yo Hinata Hyuga sigo a estos chicos, les miro sus rostros llenos de preocupación; y aun cuando solo se parte de sus historias contadas por Obito mas adelante a mí, se que ellos ya no son mas unos niños; han matado para sobrevivir al igual que yo; han perdido a alguien importante para hacerlo y se aferran a una pequeña esperanza para no enloquecer.

Sé que si alguno es infectado…será asesinado sin dudarlo, pero aun cuando no soy ningún tipo de heroína quiero salvarlos; de alguna forma quiero intentarlo con todas mis fuerzas y buscar una esperanza para todos.

Si al final fallo y me asesinan estos niños…no me importa, he decidido no rendirme.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se han detenido a leer esta historia, perdón la demora mucho trabajo pero subo en cuanto puedo continuaciones; espero que esto haya sido de su agrado y aquí se supo cómo fueron las cosas con el equipo Kakashi; nuestra Hinata mas decidida a seguir adelante por lo que aún le faltan más cosas por descubrir de este peculiar despertar.**

**Sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar, sé que no soy una escritora profesional o talentosa; esto lo hago por gusto y para compartirlo; críticas constructivas me ayudan a ir mejorando****.**

**¿Creen que merezco algún Review?**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo: Estoy feliz…**


	5. Estoy Feliz

**Derechos Reservados de los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto, historia sin fines de lucro tan solo para compartir con todos ustedes.**

**.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Estoy Feliz…**

Hemos decidido descansar por el día para continuar por la noche, no es algo muy inteligente por nuestra parte pero al parecer ellos se vuelven más agiles con la luz del sol; durante la oscuridad ellos parecen solo guiarse por el olfato y eso me produce demasiados escalofríos.

Creo que cuando te vuelves uno de ellos los sentidos se intensifican, creo que la manera de describirlos es como "súper humanos" aunque ya no sean humanos, si no cadáveres andantes.

No sé si nos puedan ver, pero Kakashi dedujo que era por el olfato en que nos podían hallar; los hemos observado desde lejos otras personas han muerto a manos de ellos sin que podamos hacer algo al respecto.

A este paso no creo que quedemos muchos, he tenido dudas de que si vale la pena el seguir intentando sobrevivir; este mundo ya no es como lo que una vez conocimos; pero sigo aferrándome a la esperanza de hallar a Neji; también debo encontrar un lugar mejor para estos niños.

¿Cuánto tiempo nos tomara?

En este momento estamos observando todo desde una casa, tiene comida y aun hay agua caliente; la verdad que siento que el estar tomando las cosas que no nos pertenecen somos como ladrones; pero en estas circunstancias es válido…en verdad quiero creerlo.

La familia que aquí vivía se suicido, fue en verdad tan fuerte que caí sobre mis rodillas mientras Rin me abrazaba con mucha fuerza.

Kakashi y Obito se encargaron de todo, se supone que yo soy el adulto del grupo; pero la situación me sobrepasa con este tipo de sorpresas.

¿Esta familia tuve el valor de hacerlo o fue cobardía por parte suya? ¿El padre quiso protegerlos de este modo?

Esas preguntas retumban por mi cabeza una y otra vez, lo correcto e incorrecto ya no valen en este mundo desmoronándose a mordidas; si llegamos a caer en una situación en la que no podamos salir ¿podre tener el valor para cometer suicidio? ¿Podre asesinar a esos niños sin haber sido infectados?

El olor de una sopa instantánea me saca de mis pensamientos, Obito me la ofrece con una sonrisa mientras que Rin sigue dormida sobre mi regazo.

—Gracias

—Debes comer para resistir.

—De lo contrario solo serás una carga

— ¡Kakashi! Deja de decir ese tipo de cosas

—Está bien…gracias—tome la sopa y comí lo mejor que pude, al menos había pasado del asco que tenia a uno por mejor apetito.

Me preocupaba mucho Rin, ella había entrado en un estado de negación que me preocupaba; sabía en qué situación nos encontrábamos y que su madre había sido una de las víctimas durante el primer día en que inicio todo; pero ella ahora esta aferrada en que la podrá ver cuando lleguemos al refugio que hay en la escuela.

Ni Obito ni Kakashi han querido negarle ese hecho, quizás porque teman que si ella se enfrenta a ese detalle termine por perder la poca cordura que tiene.

—Al menos ellos no tienen gusto por el ramen…si no ya los tendríamos aquí persiguiéndonos

—Les gusta la carne humana, creo que el olor es lo que los atrae

—Además de que tienen buen oído, casi nos agarran hoy

—De quien fue la culpa por tropezar con esos botes de basura

—Seguirás con eso, fue un accidente

—No podemos tener ningún accidente si queremos seguir vivos

Ahí estaban de nuevo esos dos niños peleando, ya no intervenía ellos sabían cuando detenerse; quizás el estrés de la situación era lo que ponía a prueba su propia cordura.

Pero debía confesar que hasta cierto punto estaba de acuerdo con Kakashi, si queríamos seguir vivos no podíamos tener accidentes, no cuando ellos se estaban multiplicando al tripe con cada error que tenia la gente.

—Bueno descansemos, tenemos mucho que caminar en cuanto anochezca

—De acuerdo Nee-San, yo hare la primer guardia

—Entonces no estamos seguros

—Que dices

—Basta, yo hare la primera así que dejen de pelear

Ambos me miraron no de muy buena gana pero terminaron por ceder, suspire en cuanto se durmieron la verdad tratar con ambos era muy difícil; la tensión iría en aumento con cada día que pasara.

Me levante para calmar mis nervios, revise que las puertas que habíamos atrancados con palos, clavos y muebles siguieran siendo seguras; los podía escuchar el cómo pasaban por la calle; seguían acumulándose pero al menos nuestro olor no les llamaba mucho la atención.

Obito con su desastre de los botes de basura impregno gran parte de la calle con un desagradable olor, sonreí por que irónicamente su pequeño accidente que nos condujo a esa casa también nos había permitido descansar en ella un poco de tiempo.

Las ventanas estaban cerradas cubiertas con oscuras cortinas, subí al segundo piso aun con un gran temor por recordar la escena de aquella familia en el cuarto principal.

Las manchas seguían en todo ese cuarto, no sabía si esa muerte era rápida o muy cruel; el padre les había disparado a todos los miembros y el al final por cómo le hayamos se había disparado a la sien.

Preferí cerrar ese cuarto tardaría demasiado en quitarme tan terrible imagen de la cabeza, prefería aprovechar en ver que podíamos tomar de la casa que nos pudiera servir; recordé que Rin sabia de primeros auxilios así que fui a revisar el baño para buscar la mayor cantidad de medicamentos.

No había pasado más de una hora, el tiempo iba demasiado lento y eso me comenzaba a estresar; ya cuantos días habían pasado desde que deje mi casa, esperaba no perder la cuenta y no llegar a tiempo para encontrarme con Neji.

Entonces algo me puso la piel erizada, algo parecía no ir bien; los ruidos de ellos afuera iba en aumento; había un crujir que no me estaba gustando y entonces un fuerte sonido de algo quebrándose me hizo correr piso abajo.

— ¡Despierten!

La puerta comenzó a rechinar, ellos estaban empujando contra ella y no resistiría demasiado; tomamos las cosas y subimos al siguiente piso fue entonces que la puerta cedió partiéndose en varios pedazos que salieron volando como si solo fueran papel cortado.

Entramos al baño cerrándolo de un jalón, no supe porque terminamos ahí pero no había vuelta atrás; y me quede helada al ver que no teníamos escapatoria; solo había una pequeña ventana la cual era muy pequeña.

— ¿Podremos pasar por ahí?

—Quizás nosotros si…pero creo que Hinata no podrá

—No podemos dejarla

— ¿Entonces qué propones?

—Dejen de pelear y suban—Ordene mientras ellos me miraban con sorpresa—dense prisa y comiencen a salir antes de que ellos lleguen hasta aquí

—Nee-San…no

—Debe haber otra salida

—No se preocupen, así que salgan y sálvense ustedes—sonreí no supe porque, estaba muy asustada pero aun así podía sonreírles; de verdad quería que ellos se salvaran

Ayude a subirlos hasta la ventana, el primero Obito quien pudo trepar desde ahí a la azotea; Rin le siguió siendo ayudada por este y solo quedaba Kakashi que me miro antes de ascender por su cuenta.

— ¿Estas feliz con esto?

—Lo estoy…estoy feliz, pude conocerlos; pude ayudarles por haber salvado mi vida cuando nos conocimos…al menos no me arrepiento de nada de esto

—Eres rara…pero gracias—Fue raro viniendo de él, pero yo decía la verdad; y cuando quede ahí sola encerrada en aquel baño solo me recargue en la pared.

Los ruidos de afuera eran más y más fuertes, se que estaban arrasando todo a su paso; temblaba la verdad no quería morir, no quería terminar como uno de ellos; pero eso no me pregunto Kakashi así que no estaba mintiendo.

Me pregunte, ¿ahora te suicidaras? ¿Harás lo mismo que aquella familia? Aquí hay navajas así que no sería una muerte muy dolorosa; solo dolerá al inicio y después seguramente ya no sentirás nada te desangraras; ellos seguro que te devoraran en cuanto te hallen y destrocen la puerta…pero tú ya estarás muerta para cuando estén aquí; así que no sentirás el dolor de morir destrozada a mordidas.

—Pero tendría que darme prisa...—dije en voz alta

Me di una fuerte bofetada, las lagrimas salieron y talle rápido mi rostro; Hinata Hyuga me siento avergonzada de ti misma; como pude tener ese tipo de pensamientos esa no era la escapatoria para ti me dije y solo me recargue mas contra la pared.

Me reuniré con Hanabi y papa, Neji perdón por no haber llegado hasta ti pero…no me arrepiento, de verdad estoy feliz por haber salvado tres vidas creo que puedo morir en paz.

Mire la tubería, y pensé ¿Por qué no? Pelear hasta el final, así que comencé a patearla con todas mis fuerzas, no importo que de pronto sintiera punzadas en mis piernas; solo continúe golpeando tan fuerte como me fue posible; pensé que no lo lograría y cuando vi que el chorro de agua broto e inundo muy pronto el lugar supe que lo había conseguido.

Era duro el tubo, así que podría por lo menos detener algunos, me gire hacia la pequeña ventana al escuchar los gritos de los niños y temí por ellos; los habían alcanzado y yo ahí encerrada sin poder ayudarles.

Hubo fuertes ruidos que se acercaban hacia mí, como si las paredes estuvieran retumbando, casi como si los cráneos se partieran a la mitad ese fue mi primer pensamiento; pero no entendía como podía ser posible.

Retrocedí de golpe cuando la puerta reboto, la madera de esta se desmorono con un fuerte mazo; después vino el crujir de la manija que salía disparada hundiéndose en el agua; esta al tener un escape fuera del baño salió de golpe y vi como caía a pedazos el resto de la puerta.

Sujete la tubería del lavado, no retrocedería mas iría entonces a buscar a los niños de los cuales ya no escuchaba sus gritos; eso me preocupo pero no me quedaría ahí a esperar mi muerte.

Mire entonces una persona, me lance con todas mis fuerzas para intentar golpearlo; pero me detuvo la mano en el aire; temblé y creí que ese sería mi fin. Tenía un casco de motocicleta puesto y unos guantes de caucho; pero no supe porque había algo diferente en ese sujeto.

Me soltó y retrocedí sin soltar la tubería, no le quite la vista de hecho ahora solo había una gran silencio, no ruidos, no gritos, nada en absoluto solo pude ver de reojo tras de aquella persona que las paredes estaban bañadas de sangre en su totalidad.

Me asuste al notar que en una mano tenía un gran mazo, las marcas de sangre en el me decían que los cráneos partidos eran debido a que habían sido aplastados por él; entonces comprendí que este sujeto estaba vivo.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Kakashi, Rin y Obito pasaban a través de el corriendo hacia mi; los tres me abrazaron y aun cuando aún quedaba agua cubriendo mis pies me deje caer; que alegría por tenerlos de regreso y a salvo por lo que veía.

Alce mi vista hacia la persona que se quitaba el casco lenta y el mazo lo dejaba a un lado, vi como movió su cabeza y las gotas de sudor salpicaban en el aire con un peculiar brillo; los cabellos rubios parecían darle ese brillo inusual que llamo mi atención.

Sentí la mirada azul que era muy penetrante, era un chico muy alto de piel bronceada; no sonreía al menos no en ese momento; y de pronto se quito el guante de caucho dándome la mano.

—Pueden tener su linda reunión para después, muy pronto llegaran más de esas cosas; así que será mejor irnos

—Naruto, ¿Cuánto tiempo seguirán de tiernos conejitos?—Una persona más alta entro, me estremecí al ver que tenía un tipo de espada; yo diría que era más una katana como las que usan los ninjas en las películas; estaba bañada en sangre y el chico se quitaba también el casco de motociclista.

Era de piel muy blanca con ojos y cabellos oscuros, me dio más miedo y no sabía bien la razón de ello; el mostraba más una frialdad que superaba por mucho a la que presentaba Kakashi.

—Sasuke, deja de ser tan idiota—Obito se levanto enfrentando a la persona que entraba—este tipo tan engreído es mi primo Sasuke Uchiha…aunque tiene mucho que no nos vemos.

El chico le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, no parecía muy feliz por la peculiar presentación de Obito, incluso el chico llamado Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír a todo pulmón; y debo decir que su sonrisa es demasiado contagiosa.

Tuvimos mucha suerte por haber sido encontrados por ellos, aunque me sorprendió que tan solo dos chicos hubieran acabado con aquel grupo tan numero de no vivos; ha crecido el grupo y nuestras esperanzas por seguir vivos.

Hay parientes que se siguen buscando, esa es la esperanza para no rendirse y continuar luchando por sobrevivir en este mundo cayéndose a mordidas; aunque parece que esos dos chicos no comparten nuestros mismos planes.

Tienen una camioneta que sin duda nos ayudara a avanzar más rápido, pero nuestros caminos aun no van por el mismo rumbo; pero por ahora solo queremos alejarnos lo mas que podamos de este sitio.

Aun no lo sé, pero esos dos chicos Sasuke y Naruto no son personas comunes; mas adelante sabré que ellos estaban encerrados en la prisión de la ciudad acusados por crímenes de asesinato.

Me pregunto, ¿las mismas normas seguirán siendo validas? Dos asesinos salvaron nuestras vidas ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora con lo que conocíamos como sociedad? Temo que esto solo saque lo peor de las personas.

Pero el viento dando en mi rostro disipa todos esos miedos, nos alejamos y los niños me abrazan tan fuerte que el aliento se me escapa; pero podemos relajarnos un poco, hoy estoy feliz así que no quiero pensar en nada más por un buen rato.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Hola, aquí trayéndoles esta continuación, me costó un poco ya que he querido hacer un poco de cómo va el mundo con la actual situación; ya tengo varias ideas que iré aplicando a partir del siguiente capítulo; por lo mismo Hinata no estará tanto en la narrativa; algunos serán un poco mas fuertes debido al ambiente que deseo recrear del tipo fin del mundo.**

**Hasta ahorita solo he podido mostrar algo leve en relación a los sobrevivientes y zombies, así que espero les agrade esta idea que tengo y me digan si debo seguirla empleando con el resto de capítulos; que mi intensión es ir salteando para que la historia pueda seguir girando e ir creciendo más este pequeño mundo apocalíptico.**

**¿Creen que merezco algún Review?**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo: Ella conoció el infierno…**


End file.
